Splitting cut logs into sections of a size which will burn well and which are appropriate for use in fire places, stoves, and the like requires a considerable amount of effort and therefore has resulted in a number of labour saving devices being invented.
Various wedge type devices for manually driving into logs have been developed for splitting logs. These devices are usually driven into a log with a hammer, mallet, or similar tool, and are usually driven either into one of the ends, or into the side of the log. This requires less precision than splitting the log with an ax and therefore requires less effort due to a reduction in the number of blows required to split the log. Using a manually driven wedge type log splitter however still requires a considerable amount of effort to employ and therefor these devices present a poor solution if a large number of logs need to be split.
Powered log splitting devices are currently widely available and are effective tools for splitting logs. These devices usually cut or split the logs using a wedge or blade attached to the end of a hydraulically driven member powered by an electric motor or internal combustion engine. Although effective these log splitters are too expensive, and too difficult to transport to be widely used by individuals other than those involved in the commercial production of fire wood.
A log splitting device is needed which can be operated manually, which is easily transported from place to place, and which is simple and inexpensive enough for non-commercial use.